


Joulun kanssas jaan

by Ristikkoperunat



Series: Ihanneupseerit [4]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gay, M/M, kariluoto on kenkä, mention on cancer, pain meds
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ristikkoperunat/pseuds/Ristikkoperunat
Summary: Lammio ja Kariluoto puhuu asioista ja viettää joulua Kariluodon vanhemmilla.





	Joulun kanssas jaan

Kariluoto istui Lammion vieressä sängyllä ja näperteli kihlasormustaan. Mistäköhän pitäisi aloittaa puhuminen ja asioiden läpikäyminen? Pitäisi varmaan antaa Lammion tehdä aloite. Niinhän Mikael oli ohjeistanut. 

Kariluoto huomasi, että Lammio prosessoi tapahtunutta ja luultavasti yritti laittaa sanoja suuhunsa. Lammion ilme oli hetken aikaa pohdiskeleva, kunnes se muuttui surulliseksi. Kariluoto nielaisi, ei kai Lammio vihannut häntä? Vaikka olisihan se oikeutettua. Aiheuttaa nyt poikaystävälle paniikkikohtaus. 

”Helvetti, sä et… uskonu mua… Ja aiot jättää mut”, Lammio sanoi lähes äänettömästi.   
”Mä olen pahoillani. Ihan tosi”, Kariluoto nielaisi.   
”Miks mä edes... luotin suhun?” Lammio sanoi hiljaa.   
”En mä jätä sua. Mä lupaan sen. Enkä puhu… asioista, joista sä et halua. Anteeks”, Kariluoto yritti.   
”Mhm. Sille on syynsä, miksen oo esitelly sua kun Miksulle ja äidille”, Lammio puri huultaan.   
”Nyt mä ymmärrän sen. Ja mä olen oikeesti pahoillani”, Kariluoto haraisi hiuksiaan.   
”Mhm. Ja sitä paitti, mä olen tavannu vaan sun pikkusiskot”, Lammio hymähti.   
”Sitä mun pitikin kysyä… Meen jouluks kotiin. Haluutko tulla mun kanssa? Kun sun pohjosen loma peruuntu”, Kariluoto pidätti hengitystään jännityksen takia.   
”Tietääkö ne musta?” Lammio hieraisi naamaansa ja tajusi, ettei ollut ajanut sänkeään varmaan viikkoon. Pitäisi sekin tehdä.   
”Joo. Ja mun on… pitäny esitellä sut, mutta… aikataulutus on perseestä”, Kariluoto naurahti vähän.   
”Niihän se on. Ja mä annan anteeks, mutta… ei enää ikinä?” Lammio katsoi Kariluotoa silmiin. Kariluoto otti Lammion käden käteensä: ”Ei enää ikinä. Mä lupaan kuunnella sua mistä tahansa asiasta. Vaikka jostain tappavan tylsästä leffasta, jonka Miksu pistää sut kattoon.”  
”Se oli yhden kerran juttu!” Lammio mukamas raivostui, mutta väläyttikin hymyn. Kariluoto silitti Lammion poskea ja auttoi tämän ylös sängyltä.

Lammio ei jaksanut vaihtaa flanellihousujaan pois ja veti paljaalle iholle Kariluodon vetoketjullisen hupparin. Hän konkkaili sohvalle ja istahti siihen. Kariluoto tuli hetken päästä makuuhuoneesta tummansinisissä farkuissa ja lohenpunaisessa neuleessa. Lammio hymyili vähän, Kariluoto oli syötävän hyvännäköinen. 

”Mun pitää käydä koululla palauttaan yks tehtävä. Tuun kyllä takasin, heti kun vaan pääsen”, Kariluoto hymyili vähän.   
”Käytkö kaupassa? Mun partakone hajos… ja lonkerot loppu”, Lammio haraisi hiuksiaan ja koetti kurottaa sohvapöydältä silmälasejaan.   
”Partakoneen mä voin käydä ostamassa. Sun alkoholinkulutus on lähteny ihan käsistä polvivamman jälkeen.” Kariluoto ojensi Lammiolle silmälasit.   
”Mitä väliä? Paljoo muutakaan tekemistä… Normaalisti olisin ulkojäillä tai puntilla, mutta kun ei niin ei”, Lammio puri huultaan.   
”Henrik, kuuntele. Ei oo kiva kattoo sua kännissä”, Kariluoto istui Lammion viereen.   
”Okei. Joo. Mä kyllä ymmärrän, mut… ärsyttää vaan, kun… oon neljän seinän vanki”, Lammio haraisi hiuksiaan.   
”Mä ymmärrän. Lähdetäänkö tänään jo mun porukoille? Saatais molemmat muuta ajateltavaa”, Kariluoto ehdotti.   
”Kai me voitais.” Lammio oli vähän epävarma.   
”Ei meidän ole pakko”, Kariluoto silitti Lammion tervettä polvea.  
”Jos ne… ei tykkää, kun mä… en voi tehdä mitään?” Lammio haraisi hiuksia.   
”Ei sun tartte pelkää. Kyllä porukat ymmärtää. Ihan varmasti”, Kariluoto hymyili. Lammio tyytyi nyökkäämään.

****

Kariluoto esitteli vanhempiensa taloa innoissaan Lammiolle. Tämän oli vähän vaikea pysyä Kariluodon ajatuksenjuoksun perässä, mutta kai se ihan hyvin onnistui. Vihdosta viimein he pääsivät Kariluodon vanhaan huoneeseen, jossa he majoittuisivat seuraavan viikon tai jopa kaksi. 

Kariluoto tiputti molempien kassit lattialle ja istahti sängylle. Lammio katseli kiinnostuneena huoneen seinillä olevia julisteita näyttelijöistä, laulajista, ja taisi Lammio nähdä pari jalkapalloilijaakin. 

”Ei yhtään naista?” Lammio naurahti.   
”Ei. Mä tulin porukoille kaapista seiskalla. Turhaan mä yritin esittää jotain, mitä mä en ole”, Kariluoto naurahti.   
”Niinhän se toisaalta. No, äiti ja Miksu tietää susta. Se riittää ainakin toistaseks”, Lammio istahti Kariluodon viereen.   
”Edetään sun tahtiis. Mä lupaan, etten mä pakota sua mihinkään.” Kariluoto vei Lammion kepit nojaamaan nurkkaan.   
”Kiitos. Tää vierailu… tuli hyvään saumaan. Myönnetään, neljän seinän vankina ei ole kiva olla”, Lammio hymyili vähän.   
”Mhm. Ja hei, nyt kun tuli puhetta nii… pidätkö ton lomaparran? Sopii sulle.” Kariluoto silitti Lammion sänkistä poskea.   
”Okei… Tän kerran. Uudenvuoden jälk…” Kariluoto pisti sormensa Lammion huulien eteen.  
”Ei mietitä sitä. Eletään hetkessä. Tulevaisuus on jossain tuola kaukana. Älä mieti edes viiden minuutin päähän.” Puheensa aikana Kariluoto oli kerennyt avata Lammion kauluspaidan. 

Ei kauaakaan, kun Lammio oli selällään pelkissä boksereissa. Tai no, vasen jalka oli siteiden ja polvituen peitossa. Hän ei ollut ihan varma, halusiko Kariluoto oikeasti. Tässä tilanteessa. Lammio ei voinut muuta kuin maata lahnana. Kariluoto kuitenkin riisui nopeasti eikä Lammiolle jäänyt paljon miettimisaikaa.

”Mä en… voi kun maata, mutta jos sä haluat nii anna mennä”, Lammio inahti vähän.

Kariluoto otti Lammion suuhunsa. Lammio inahti ja vei kätensä Kariluodon hiuksiin. Kariluoto liikkutti suutaan hitaasti ja veteli samalla itseään. 

Molemmat laukesivat melkein samaan aikaan, Lammio kesti hieman pitempään. Hänkin puuskutti, vaikkei ollut tehnytkään mitään kuin maannut paikallaan. 

****

Lammio istui Kariluodon vieressä autossa. He olivat menossa kirkkoon Kariluodon perheen kanssa. Lammio ei kuulunut kirkkoon, mutta turha sitä oli mennä Kariluodoille kertomaan. Heittäisivät vain pihalle. 

Kariluoto auttoi Lammion pois autosta kirkon pihassa. Tämä hymyili vähän ja konkkaili keppien varassa koittaen olla liukastumatta loskassa. Leikatulle jalalle hän ei saanut varata painoa, mikä teki haastavampaa pystyssä pysymisestä. 

Lammio nukahti kirkossa ollessaan. Kolmiolääkkeet saivat häneltä valot pois aika äkkiä. Toisaalta niiden kanssa kivut eivät olleet pahoja, ja hän pystyi olemaan pystyssä ainakin hetken aikaa. 

****

Kirkon jälkeen Kariluodoilla oli jouluillallinen. Lammio tunsi itsensä vähän ulkopuoliseksi, mutta ehkä siihen tottuisi. Viettää joulu muiden kuin oman perheen kanssa omilla perinteillä. Sitä paitsi, Kariluodot kohtelivat häntä todella hyvin ja hän tunsi itsensä tervetulleeksi. 

Lammio sai illallisen aikana tietää, että Kariluodon isoveli Juho opiskeli teatterikorkeakoulussa. Muutenkin Juho vaikutti jotenkin todella taiteelliselta tyypiltä. Juhon tyttöystävä Elli oli joulun Kanadassa veljellään eikä näin ollen päässyt Kariluodoille. 

Kariluodon pikkusisko Amanda opiskeli toista vuotta lukiossa, ja pikkusisko Roosa oli kahdeksannella luokalla. Kummankin tulevaisuudensuunnitelmat olivat vielä hämärän peitossa. Amanda kuitenkin kertoi lukevansa paljon kieliä ja humanistisia aineita. Hänellä oli myös tyttöystävä Charlotte, joka opiskeli samassa lukiossa. 

Ruoan jälkeen he siirtyivät lahjojen jakoon. Roosa oli vasta 14, joten Juho pukeutui joulupukiksi. Ei enää uskonut joulupukkiin, mutta jotenkin joulupukki oli aina kuulunut Kariluotojen joulunviettoon. 

Lammio piteli Kariluodolta saamaansa pakettia käsissään. Se oli aika pieni kuutio. Lammio ei uskaltanut arvata, mitä paketti sisälsi. Kariluodon tuntien se voisi olla mitä vaan maan ja taivaan väliltä. 

Lammio avasi paketin. Musta laatikko, jonka päällä luki ”BOSS”. Lammio raotti kantta ja huomasi rannekellon. Hän otti kannen kokonaan pois. Kultaiset kellotaulun raamit, musta-kultainen kellotaulu ja musta, nahkainen ranneke. Kariluoto selkeästi tiesi, mitä ostaa ja mistä Lammio piti. Lammio otti ranteessaan olevan Patek Philippen kellon pois ja laittoi uuden kellon tilalle. Se sopi kuin nenä päähän. Lammio pussasi Kariluotoa poskelle: ”Kiitos.”

Kariluoto avasi Lammiolta saamansa paketin. Sininen rusetti, höystettynä keltaisilla viivoilla ja valkoisilla tennismailoilla. Paketista löytyi myös mustat henkselit. Kariluodon kasvoille nousi poikamainen hymy. Lammio tiesi, mitä ostaa ja mistä Kariluoto piti. Kariluoto pussasi Lammiota poskelle: ”Sä muistit. Kiitti.”

Niin. Kariluoto oli pelannut tennistä lähes koko ikänsä, kunnes hän 17-vuotiaana mursi mailakätensä kyynärpään, ja sieltä löydettiin pahalaatuinen kasvain. Käsi toimi nykyään hyvin, mutta tennistä hän pelasi enää vain kerran tai kaksi kesän aikana. Jotenkin hän oli menettänyt fiiliksen omasta pelaamisestaan takaiskun takia. Tennistä hän kyllä edelleen seurasi ja piti sen katsomisesta. 

Lammio laittoi rusetin Kariluodolle, vaikkei se ihan sopinutkaan tämän tummanpunaisen kauluspaidan kanssa. Kariluoto vain hymyili. Hän oli niin onnellinen, sillä Lammio osasi hyvin huomioida kaksi hänelle tärkeää asiaa samassa lahjassa. Tennis ja moniväriset rusetit. Hän myös tykkäsi pitää enemmän henkseleitä kuin vöitä. 

”Juho, mä tiän, et sä olit pukki”, Roosa ilmoitti.   
”Enhän ollu? Mähän sanoin, että mä olin pyykkäämässä”, Juho puolustautui.   
”Pukil oli samanlaiset rillit, ku sul on, nelisilmä”, Roosa virnuili.   
”Kyl mä tiän yhen meijän proffan, jolla on samanlaiset lasit, kun allekirjottaneella”, Juho yritti väitellä.   
”Emmä enää usko joulupukkiin, et ihan turha yrittää. Sä olit pukki ja that’s that”, Roosa hymähti.   
”No okei, mä olin pukki”, Juho naurahti.  
”Gotchu.” Roosa hymyili voitonriemuisena. 

****

Lammio istui Kariluodon sängyllä t-paidassa ja boksereissa. Kariluoto sovitteli peilin edessä joululahjaksi saamiaan vaatteita. 

”Nukutaanko vain?” Lammio ehdotti. Häntä väsytti todella paljon.   
”Jep.” Kariluoto riisui vaatteensa ja lysähti sängylle pelkissä boksereissa.   
”Lusikassa?” Lammio ehdotti.   
Kariluoto meni makaamaan vasten Lammion selkää ja veti peiton heidän päälleen. Pian molemmat nukahtivat.


End file.
